bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Ricochet v. Everyone
The Battle of Ricochet v. Everyone took place when a Makuta called Ricochet defeated and kidnapped Blackout in an attempt to drain his power. It went very very badly for him. Details 100,000 years earlier, Ricochet was Blackout's co-conspirator in his attempt to take over everything. However, he eventually challenged Blackout over who would control the universe when the attempt succeeded, and was defeated and exiled. 100,000 years later, Ricochet returned and headed for Mata Nui II. On the way to the planet, lots of Ta'har stopped him, offering him help defeating Blackout. He said no. Despite these interruptions, Ricochet eventually arrived at MN2, and attacked Blackout. Then Catalyx, Kulnak and Zava Reragrove appeared on MN2 too, and debated on which one of the combatants they should kill: Ricochet or Blackout. Eventually, they decided on Ricochet, and Kulnak tried to trap him in a poison bubble, which Ricochet teleported onto Zava. Ricochet then revealed he had help, in the form of some tiny robots with the ability to transform into guns – Targetmasters, specifically Nightstick, Pinpointer and Holepunch, who attacked Zava and Catalyx. In response, Catalyx deployed a tiny robot called Laserbeak, which Ricochet then blasted to pieces. Ricochet then blew up the ground underneath Kulnak's group, and Kulnak then made his group float using a poison bubble. Somehow, this didn't kill them. Trantoshen was watching the battle, when Catalyx ran up to him and convinced him to join the fight by lying to him a lot. Then Weyoun found Yon and also convinced him to join the fight. At which point Ricochet shot Blackout and teleported him away. Tahar'ok then appeared, and decided to go on a crusade to kill Ricochet. The whole group then teleported after him.....and ran right into a force field, which redirected them all to random locations. Garak rescued them, and deactivated the force field, only for it to reactivate and a whole bunch of turrets to appear and take aim at Garak. Garak then deactivated these turrets with an EMP, allowing Tahar'ok to enter the base and beat Ricochet up. And then Zev Raregroove and Prudence Franklin showed up and started looking for Blackout. But the battle was not to be won so easily, and Holepunch went and froze Garak while Pinpointer randomly fired at people. Pinpointer was then blown up when Weyoun stuck his finger up his gunbarrel. (That is not a euphemism. Get your mind out of the gutter.) Meanwhile, Tahar'ok found Blackout, chained to a wall and attached to a device intended to drain his powers. Tahar'ok was about to fire at the machine when Blackout freed himself, tied up Tahar'ok, kicked him in the crotch, and stole his fusion cannon. He then shot Ricochet and kicked Holepunch into a wall, before making an attempt at badassery.....which was then interrupted by Zev launching a windblade at and then repeatedly punching Ricochet. Blackout was not happy about this, and he blasted Zev into a wall before taking Nightstick's corpse as a trophy. While all this was happening, Holepunch was being beaten up by Prudence, and Tahar'ok reappeared, took back his fusion cannon, and started shooting at Ricochet. Zev then came back with an insectoid mecha, and started firing at Ricochet as well, while Prudence blasted Holepunch with electricity and froze him. And there was yet another intrusion. Caiaphus, Treveya, Nadle, Akzer, and some other random apprentices of Caiaphus appeared, also trying to kill Ricochet. Howeve, they ended up getting into a random argument, which left Zev and Prudence free to continue firing at Ricochet. By this point, Blackout was sick of everyone trying to steal his kill, and he pretended to kill Ricochet with a shadow blast. And that would've been the end of that, except Caiaphus and his Apprentices didn't seem to notice Ricochet's "death", and continued attacking him regardless, until Blackout teleported him to Mata Nui II.....where Tratus started shooting at him until DRJ got tired of this. Category:Conflicts